Thriller
by tha.rosinha
Summary: Porque nem tudo é o que parece numa noite de terror!


**It's close to midnight**

_(É quase meia noite.)_

**Something evil's lurkin' in the dark**

_(Algo maligno está espreitando na escuridão)_

**Under the moonlight**

_(Sob a luz da lua)_

Miroku havia acabado de chegar de mais uma noite horrível de trabalho, era quase meia noite. Passou em frente ao quarto de Inuyasha, dividiam aquele apartamento há dois anos. Parou ao ouvir a voz do amigo dizendo a frase mais estranha de sua vida.

- É isso aí, bonitão!

**You see a sight that almost stops your heart**

_(Você vê algo que quase para seu coração)_

**You try to scream**

_(Você tenta gritar)_

**But terror takes the sound before you make it**

_(Mas o terror lhe tira a voz antes)_

**You start to freeze**

_(Você começa a congelar)_

**As horror looks you right between the eyes**

_(E o horror te olha bem nos olhos)_

**You're paralyzed**

_(Você está paralisado)_

Bonitão? Miroku quase infartou ao ouvir aquilo. Quem era bonitão? Inuyasha estava se chamando de bonitão? Queria entrar no quarto para rir do amigo, mas congelou ao ouvir:

- Hoje ele não escapa de você! Vocês precisam conversar sobre isso e vão! Ele vai te entender, afinal, vocês são amigos há anos!

**'Cause this is thriller**

_(__Porque isto é terror__)_

**Thriller night**

_(__Noite de terror__)_

**And no one's gonna save you**

_(__E ninguém vai te salvar__)_

**From the beast about to strike**

_(__Do monstro prestes a atacar__)_

Okay. Defintivamente Miroku estava assustado. Miroku era o único amigo de Inuyasha desde a infância. Certo, sua irmã, Kagome também era, mas eles não eram amigos de infância. Eles nunca conversavam muito pela diferença de idade dos dois. Interrompeu os pensamentos quando, através da porta fechada ouviu novamente:

- Quais são as chances dele falar não? Vocês são amigos, se entendem, já compartilharam muitas coisas, MUITAS COISAS MESMO! Tipo aquela noite em que vocês dois e Kagura bêbada... Ai, certo, certo, eu não vou lembrar disso! É meio nojento lembrar daquela... Daquela broaca? HAHAHAHA, você realmente não gosta dela!

Miroku engolia em seco. Inuyasha estava chamando Kagura de broaca? Oh, Deus...

**You know it's thriller**

_(Você sabe que é terror)_

**Thriller night**

_(Noite de Terror)_

**You're fighting for your life**

_(Você está lutando por sua vida)_

**Inside a killer**

_(Em uma assassina)_

**Thriller tonight, yeah**

_(Noite de terror, yeah)_

Ele ouviu os passos do amigo se aproximando da porta. Era sua única oportunidade. Naquele momento a frase "Se correr o bicho pega, se ficar o bicho come" se encaixou direitinho. Não pensou duas vezes antes de sair em disparada para seu quarto e bater a porta.

Ouviu a porta de seu quarto se abrindo poucos segundos depois e batendo novamente. Olhou para cima e seu sangue congelou. Estava encurralado.

**You hear the door slam**

_(Você escuta a porta bater)_

**And realize there's nowhere left to run**

_(E percebe que não há mais para onde correr)_

Inuyasha se aproximava e encostou no ombro do amigo. Tentava criar coragem para falar. Era um assunto delicado, muito delicado.

- Eu preciso falar com você. – Inuyasha disse sério.

**You feel the cold hand**

_(Você sente a mão fria)_

**And wonder if you'll ever see the sun**

_(E imagina se verá o sol mais uma vez)_

**You close your eyes**

_(Você fecha seus olhos)_

**And hope that this is just imagination**

_(E tem esperança de que isso seja só imaginação)_

Miroku estava com os olhos fechados firmemente. Queria que tudo aquilo fosse um pesadelo. Estava com medo. Estava muito assustado. Será que Inuyasha era... Olhou para cima, Inuyasha o encarava quase sem piscar.

**'Cause this is thriller**

_(__Porque isto é terror)_

**Thriller night**

_(__Noite de terror)_

**There ain't no second chance**

_(Não há segunda chance)_

**Against the thing with the forty eyes, girl**

_(__Contra a coisa com quarenta olhos, garota)_

- Você sabe que somos amigos há anos. E que nossa amizade sempre foi diferente, já que desde sempre nós sempre\tivemos contato um com o outro e com a família um do outro... – Inuyasha começou.

**(Thriller)**

_(Terror)_

**(Thriller night)**

_(Noite de Terror)_

**You're** **fighting for your life**

_(__Você está lutando por sua vida)_

**Inside a killer**

_(__Em uma assassina)_

**Thriller tonight**

_(__Noite de terror, yeah)_

Miroku estava aterrorizado. Era isso. Já sabia tudo. Sabia o que o amigo diria. Sabia o que ele confessaria. Achava que poderia chorar de tanto terror. Será que havia como ele correr daquele quarto? Ah, onde estava sua namorada quando mais precisava dela?

**Night creatures call**

_(__Criaturas da noite chamam)_

**And the dead start to walk in their masquerade**

_(__E os mortos começam a andar em seus disfarces)_

**There's no escaping the jaws of the alien this time**

_(__Não há escapatória das presas do alien desta vez)_

**(They're open wide)**

_(Elas estão abertas)_

**This is the end of your life**

_(__Este é o fim da sua vida)_

- Você sabe que eu não falei nada quando você começou a namorar com a Sango, pedi apenas pra que tomasse conta da minha prima. Só que... Bem, esse assunto que eu tenho pra falar envolve diretamente você, e cara... Como eu to nervoso! Lembra o que você disse na última festa que a gente foi? Que você preferia ver o Jakotsu agarrando a sua irmã do que a um cara? Então, é mais ou menos sobre isso...

Miroku o encarava paralisado. Agora tudo fazia sentido. Quando disse isso na festa Inuyasha ficou com uma expressão levemente deprimida. Era isso! Ele havia ficado chateado por Miroku não querer ver dois caras se beijando! Também havia a possibilidade de na época Inuyasha estar afim de Jakotsu, mas... OH, DEUS! QUE TIVESSE PIEDADE DE SUA ALMA!

**They're out to get you**

_(__Eles estão lá fora pra te pegar)_

**There's demons closing in on every side**

_(__Há demônios se aproximando por todos os lados)_

**They will possess you**

_(__Eles te possuirão)_

**Unless you change that number on your dial**

_(__A não ser que você mude o número da estação)_

Inuyasha se sentou ao lado do amigo. Estranhou quando percebeu Miroku se afastar. Nunca havia se sentido assim, tão nervoso. Era um assunto delicado para tratar com o amigo, sabia que Miroku poderia não aceitar muito bem o que tinha para lhe falar. Ensaiara durante a tarde toda e agora, todas as palavras sumiam. Ele nunca admitiria, mas estava com medo da reação do melhor amigo. Achou melhor ser direto.

- Miroku, é o seguinte... – Ele estava tremendo e levemente assustado.

**And whosoever shall be found**

_(__E quem quer que seja encontrado)_

**Without the soul for getting down**

_(Sem uma alma para oferecer)_

**Must stand and face the hounds of hell**

_(__Deve permanecer e enfrentar os caçadores do inferno)_

**And rot inside a corpse's shell**

_(__E apodrecer dentro de um cadáver)_

- Miroku, é o seguinte... – Miroku já quase chorava quando ouviu aquilo. Era agora. Naquele exato minuto. Já havia pedido piedade pela sua alma?

**I'm gonna thrill you tonight**

_(__Eu vou te aterrorizar hoje à noite)_

**(Thriller, thriller)**

_(Terror, terror)_

**I'm gonna thrill you tonight**

_(__Eu vou te aterrorizar hoje à noite)_

**(Thriller night, thriller)**

_(Noite de terror, terror)_

**I'm gonna thrill you tonight**

_(__Eu vou te aterrorizar hoje à noite)_

**Ooh, babe, I'm gonna thrill you tonight**

_(__Ooh, querida, Eu vou te aterrorizar hoje à noite)_

**Thriller night, babe**

_(__Noite de terror, querida)_

Kagome estava queita no quarto agurdando. Esperara com Inuyasha a tarde inteira o irmão chegar e enquanto isso não ocorria tinha que ouvir o homem conversar com seu reflexo. Quase o matara quando ele comentou da noite em que ele teve com Miroku e Kagura. Odiava aquela broaca. Foi quando ouviu um grito e uma porta batendo. O que havia acontecido?

**The foulest stench is in the air**

_(__O fedor abominável está no ar)_

**The funk of forty thousand years**

_(__O ranço de quarenta mil anos)_

**And grizzly ghouls from every tomb**

_(__E zumbis grisalhos de todas as tumbas)_

**Are closing in to seal your doom**

_(Estão se aproximando para selar seu destino__**)**_

Não, não, não! A mente de Miroku gritou. E quando Inuyasha encostou levemente no braço do amigo, não havia nada mais o que fazer. O instinto de proteção falou mais alto, após gritar se trancou no banheiro. Aquilo era demais para ele.

**And though you fight to stay alive**

_(__E apesar de você lutar para sobreviver)_

**Your body starts to shiver**

_(__Seu corpo começa a sentir calafrios)_

Inuyasha fechou a porta do quarto. Olhou para a moça sentada assustada na cama.

- Ele enlouqueceu! – Inuyasha começou. – Quando eu fui falar, ele gritou e se trancou no banheiro!

- Miroku sempre foi assim, Inu. Sempre foi meio doido. Vem dormir, amanhã você fala com ele sobre a gente.

**For no mere mortal can resist**

_(__Pois nenhum mero mortal pode resistir)_

Miroku não sairia daquele banheiro naquela noite e provavelmente até o final da semana ou quem sabe do mês. Só sairia de lá quando Inuyasha tivesse esquecido aquele amor platônico que nutria por ele. Oh, Deus, por que Inuyasha não poderia ter facilitado as coisas e ter se apaixonado pela sua irmã?

**The evil of the thriller**

_(À malevolência do terror)_

xXxXxXxXxXx

História bobinha, espero que alguém goste! E pora favor, se alguém não entender, diga (minha melhor amiga não entendeu HAUHAUAHUAHAUHAUAHUA) ):


End file.
